


L is for Lieutenant

by Empress_S



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_S/pseuds/Empress_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie goes for his Lieutenant's exam</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for Lieutenant

“Acting Lieutenant Archibald Kennedy, HMS Indefatigable, reporting for the Lieutenants exam.”  
  
James raised an eyebrow as he looked at the young man who had just spoken. The uniform looked a little worn and the man standing in front of him was certainly older than most of the other acting Lieutenants. Probably not his first attempt at the exam, James thought.  
  
During his time at Gibraltar he had seen hundreds of Midshipmen pass through these doors with the high hopes of making Lieutenant, only to be turned away with  _‘Not good enough’, ‘Not fast enough’_ , ringing in their ears. If James were a betting man, he would say that this young man would be one of those leaving in a hurry, piecing together what little of his dignity he had left before the others could see him.   
  
“Take a seat through the archway and your name will be called.” James instructed, pointing to the other young men that had arrived earlier. Some of them sitting, trying to review their books, others too nervous to sit, pacing the length of the waiting area.  
  
“Thank you.” With a small nod and smile the acting lieutenant walked into the waiting area and took a seat opposite the small window, affording him a view of the courtyard. James turned around and continued to greet and instruct other visitors to the Admiralty, he would have to remain at his post until the last examination was complete.   
  
The day passed slowly the only entertainment came when a young midshipman, Glass was his name, began to tell stories of his numerous encounters with the French and Spanish, each tale more daring than the last and his involvement more crucial than the other five-hundred men on his ship. All of the boys and most of the men had gathered around to hear of his daring exploits, their eyes wide with amazement, as if they themselves had never been on a ship of war.   
  
The only one not waiting on baited breath, to hear if Glass managed to escape from the French frigate and capture it, was Kennedy. He was still seated, as before, the sunlight now streaming through the window, his focus no longer on the courtyard, he stared intently at hands that were in his lap and appeared to be deep in thought. The only sign that he had heard half of what was being said was the small smile that would appear and disappear just as quick, when that fool Glass embellished his story to such an extent that it was clearly a bold-faced lie. James was intrigued, he had thought Kennedy to be a time waster, perhaps only been put forward as a favour to his father, perhaps he was a  _favourite_  of the Captains’.   
  
More and more men entered the room for their examinations and most came out defeated, but James continued his covert surveillance of Kennedy, who seemingly did not need to study, as some of the others did, nor was he showing any signs of apprehension. In fact he had, not long ago, just wished a young lad good luck and patted him on the shoulder, offering reassurance like any good superior officer. Upon closer inspection the uniform that James had thought of as worn, could be considered well used, the small holes that had been neatly sewn up, were clearly from battle and the calluses and marks on Kennedy’s hands a sure sign that he had spent hours at the canons and in combat.   
  
The day was drawing to a close and only a handful of middies remained, including Glass and Kennedy.  
  
“Can you believe that? How inept does one have to be not to pass a simple examination?” Glass’s grating voice travelled down to James as a young midshipman rushed from the Admiralty, tears still burning his eyes.  
  
“I do believe that the examination can be rather…unusual at times and of course the examiners themselves are surely quite intimidating to some.” Kennedy’s diplomatic answer caused Glass to frown.  
  
“Poppycock! Its molly coddling of that nature that allows these clearly under-qualified fops to be put forward in the first place. In my opinion, if one can not pass this examination on the first try, then one should not be allowed to serve in His Majesty’s Navy.”  
  
James could hear Kennedy laugh, although it contained more derision than mirth.  
  
“I do believe that it is thinking of  _that_  nature that stops promising young boys from growing into able men and officers. When you have been at sea long enough, you’ll see.”  
  
This Kennedy was definitely cut from a different cloth than James originally thought and most definitely different from young Glass. He could hear the weariness in Kennedy’s voice, giving him a wisdom beyond his years and for once James regretted not taking the time to speak to the young men that came through his doors.   
  
As quickly as the weariness came, it went again, leaving an enthusiastic acting lieutenant. “But let us not dwell on the fate of others, we should be more concerned with our own examinations. I do believe I am next.”  
  
With that final statement Kennedy made his way to the double set of doors that led to the examination room, leaving Glass speechless and if James was not mistaken, looking distinctly ill.  
  
A short time later Kennedy walked out of the room head held high and a small grin on his face.  
  
“May I offer my congratulations, sir.” James offered his hand, for once feeling rather proud that his superior officers had made the right decision. As Kennedy shook his hand and bid him farewell, James thought that this young man had a promising future. 


End file.
